Chapter four (UTHP)
June 28th, 1992. Harry had been invited over to his Great-Aunt Dorea's to continue one of their secret projects... Destroying the Horcruxes of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Years ago, when Harry sensed how vile Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem felt to his magic sense, he brought it to his Great-Aunt, who easily identified it as a Horcrux. Since then they had been working to locate and destroy them, but Dorea had been researching methods other than Fiendfyre. Given his invite, she had most likely found what she wanted. "Welcome, Hadrian," Dorea said with a smile. "I found a way for you to absorb knowledge, skill, and even experience from Horcruxes! It won't be much, but you can gain knowledge of other Horcruxes and maybe even locate one from after his travels!" Dorea said, pleased with these new options. "Great! When do we start?" Harry asked, eager to strengthen himself at Riddle's expense. "Immediately," Dorea said, leading him to the ritual room. "I have the Diadem that you retrieved and Salazar Slytherin's locket. The locket contains the least amount of soul, meaning it is the most recent and can give you knowledge of other Horcruxes. The Diadem soul fragment can be converted into power, and maybe you can become a Mage before your fourth year." Dorea began guiding Harry through the ritual, so that he could perform it unaided in the future. Once it was ready, the locket was placed in the center of the ritual circle, and Harry took his place. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." Harry said calmly, with an undertone of nervousness. He felt foreign knowledge enter his mind, which expanded and ordered the knowledge. He felt his body absorb copies of Tom's skill and experience from the soul fragment. Finally, Harry felt an odd power, Parseltongue, flow into him and enhance his own, secret ability. To his surprise, he also acquired a power boost because of the copied ritual effects. Harry passed out moments later. When Harry awoke, it was to a concerned Dorea. "I'm fine. The horcruxes are a diary, a ring; belonging to the Gaunts and bearing the Peverell coat of arms, the Diadem, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Once the Diadem is cleansed, I want to go after the ring. Voldy took another part of my inheritance and I want it back." Harry said angrily, to Dorea's approval. A quick spell destroyed the soul fragment and boosted his power even further. "If I'm right, then the ring has the lost Resurrection Stone and can allow me to summon any teacher that I desire." Harry said. "The ring is protected by weak wards and has a Withering Curse applied to it and a very strong Compulsion Charm to get people to wear it. The box has a curse on it also. The good news is that Voldy wasn't at the height of his powers then. The bad news is that we need to reapply the wards, create a duplicate with the curses, and hope Voldy doesn't realize what's happening until it is too late." Harry said, to Dorea's approval. "If you are ready, you can Disapparate us there now." Dorea said. Harry offered her his arm, which she took, and Harry Disapparated them both away. They arrived at the Gaunt Home, though it was more of a hovel and promptly entered the first level of wards, which were mere Muggle-Repelling Wards. Bypassing the defences was easy, even with Harry taking the lead and doing the heavy lifting. They quickly arrived at the ring and then dispelled the curse and Compulsion Charm. They began covering up the signs of them having been here, foot prints, reapplying curses and wards. Once they were done, they returned to Dorea's home. Once they arrived, Harry quickly destroyed the soul fragment and boosted his power to the Mage-level, and then casually separated the Resurrection Stone from the poorly made ring. "Well, I'm a Mage now. Finally..." Harry said, to Dorea's amusement. "Yes and you need one more Hallow to complete the set. You're already closer than Gellert ever was to becoming the Master of Death." Dorea said, with clear pride in her voice. "Yeah, maybe I'll achieve it and see what the big deal is. Or if anything happens at all." Harry said, before focusing on more important things. "I suspect that a horcrux is within a Gringotts Vault, likely a member of the Inner Circle... We could have Sirius seize Bellatrix's vault, but it can be contested, might not have a horcrux, and would draw attention to us, or meet with the goblins and have them search. We might even get a share of the vaults contents." "You can have my share, Harry. I have more than enough money to keep living my current lifestyle." Dorea said dismissively. "But we should contact them and see if they can search the vaults and keep it quiet. If not, then we may be forced to wait a few years for signs of Riddle's presence before proceeding." "Yeah. Hopefully revenge will be sufficient motivation for their silence. If not, then taking some Galleons from humans might be." Harry said. With their course of action decided, Harry and Dorea wrote a letter to King Ragnuk. Line break-remove text and replace. June 30th, 1992. It was a peaceful last two days full of studying and planning for Harry. The only thing that briefly ruined that peace was Dumbledore writing him a letter, offering to also teach him Transfiguration, and spawning a light argument between Harry and his family. Harry was concerned that he might snap and try killing him, and ruin his life in process, but eventually Harry was encouraged by Dorea to give Dumbledore and chance and if he seemed to be a threat; end him. Harry's usage of the Resurrection Stone had revealed an unfortunate problem; forcing spirits to remain for more than two hours caused the summoned great suffering, so Harry was currently compiling lists of those he was indifferent about or outright wanted to cause pain. The Resurrection Stone was too great a resource to waste, and Harry was fortunate that Dorea didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want to suffer like Cadmus Peverell did and Harry felt that wise; not even he was willing to summon his Great-Uncle Charlus. He was too attached and he still missed him greatly. Dorea and Harry calmly entered King Ragnuk's office and were seated. "You wished to meet with me, regarding an urgent matter?" Ragnuk asked. "Yes, King Ragnuk. We strongly suspect that a horcrux belonging to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, more widely known as Lord Voldemort is being stored in one of your vaults." Harry said, angering Ragnuk with the mere mention of a horcrux. "We suspect Inner Circle, but I'm guessing the Malfoy or Lestrange Vaults. We were hoping that you would secretly a search of the vaults, and if a horcrux is found, cleanse it or let me do it. And as Voldemort was previously proclaimed an enemy of the Goblin Nation..." "You would receive, at minimum, 50% of the vaults contents and all wizard-made artifacts, books, and potions." Ragnuk replied. "I'll order the search and will swear those conducting it to secrecy with magical oaths... We will search the vaults of all known Death Eaters." "You are surprisingly trusting of our words, King Ragnuk," Dorea said in surprise. "Your great-nephew is one of our best clients and may soon be our wealthiest, and he has no reason to lie." Ragnuk replied. "Riddle has boasted of immortality in the past and this is a logical course of action to one so obviously mad." Harry and Dorea nodded in agreement. "If you come back in a few days, the vaults should have all been searched and you may be even richer. You also might need a new vault to hold the wealth, perhaps one on the deepest levels." "Are there any available?" Harry asked. "Of course. There is one available that's twice the size of the Lestrange Vault, and you will likely need it considering your rumored financial plans." Ragnuk replied. "I would like to reserve it then," Harry said. "I do hope to build up my wealth to obscene levels and I enjoy collecting rare items and books, so it won't be wasted." And with that, their business was concluded, and Harry and Dorea left Gringotts. Line break-remove text and replace. July 2nd, 1992. Harry had spent the last two days learning Ancient Greek from Andros the Invincible's shade in preparation for learning magic from him and Herpo the Foul. With a translation charm, Harry had learned reasonably quickly and could soon begin the actual lessons... Harry would be making notes and gradually restoring the lost knowledge and arts, but only the ones that he wanted others to have. Some would be kept for himself and his heirs. All of this would have to wait though, Harry and Dorea had another meeting to attend. "You were right about the horcrux," Ragnuk said angrily, having secretly hoped that Potter was wrong. "It has been stored for you to deal with, as you requested, and 75% of the Lestrange wealth has been placed into your new vault and we can begin moving your wealth from Vault 725 into your new vault." Ragnuk said, getting right to business and wasting none of his time. "Was it Hufflepuff's Cup?" Harry asked, and Ragnuk nodded yes. "Can it secretly be placed into the Hufflepuff Vault without anyone knowing?" "Yes. It's unlikely that anyone will claim the House, despite House Smith's incessant attempts to illegally do so." Ragnuk replied, pleased that the Potter boy didn't ask for the Cup. "Can you have it hid behind some stuff or bury it within the vault? I'd rather take every legal measure to ensure that Riddle doesn't learn about our plot until it's too late." "That is easily doable," Ragnuk replied, finding the request quite agreeable. "I'll also omit the Cup from the inventory until Riddle's death is proven beyond all reasonable doubt. The Cup is in that box and you can cleanse it now, so that it can be placed into the Hufflepuff Vault." Harry nodded and extracted the Cup from the box, and then cast a spell that converted it into more magical power. Harry removed the curses and placed it back into the box. Line break-remove text and replace. July 31st, 1992. It was Rosalie's birthday and they had devised a clever way to trick Rose, who already suspected that she was getting yet another surprise party... They had fake exam results, party guests hidden behind illusions and silencing charms. Now, it was time for the trick. "Rosalie! Get down here immediately!" Lily said with false, but very believable anger. Rosalie obeyed, but, once inside the Great Hall, looked around for others, and only saw a disappointed looking James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Lily handed her the fake exam results, which had failing grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, and Astronomy. "How?" Rose questioned, staring at the results in shock. The illusion was dispelled and the letter now read 'look up'. Rose did and saw all those people. "Surprise!" They called out with smiles, except for Ron, who's smile was forced. Ron failed Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He got unimpressive grades in all the other subjects and had no confidence in himself now. Harry had placed the curse, but Ron had let it grow in power and ruin his life. Harry was quite pleased with his revenge, and it would drive Ron and Rose further apart. "That was mean! I thought I would have to repeat my first year!" Rose said somewhat angrily, but there was no real venom behind her words. "No. Only someone truly stupid would have to do that." Harry replied in amusement, angering Ron, and causing the Weasley family, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to wince. Harry let his sister enjoy her birthday cake and he went for healthier options. "You eat way too healthy, Harry," Nymphadora said. "Mortality is over-rated and I'm living for centuries or I'm going to die trying." Harry replied with a smirk. "That isn't concerning at all," Nym replied sarcastically. "Do you have anything that you do for fun?" "I do. We can go up to my room and do that right now." Harry replied with a leer, causing Nym to roll her eyes. "Still too afraid? We can sneak away and I can place wards so that no one hears your screams of ecstasy." Harry said, causing Nym to become annoyed. "I'm great at sex. Ten-out-of-ten girls agree." "That's true. We've overheard girls talking." Fred said. "He could be with a lot of girls, but wants only one. So romantic!" Fred said faux-romantically, causing the near by people to smirk or outright chuckle or laugh. "Behave or I'll start pursuing those beautiful Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Harry said jokingly. Fred and George looked at each. "Tonks, allow us to tell you every reason that you should marry Harry... He's rich, intelligent, good looking, and suppose to be hung like a hippogriff. And... he has the Dumbledore seal of approval and will soon have multiple masteries!" Fred said. "And he's experienced!" George said. "He's the kind of guy you marry young to make your claim... And to prevent him from bedding every girl in Hogwarts, which includes the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Outright laughter. "That is why you should marry Harry!" Fred and George finished, having amused Nym and the younger people like Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. Rose thankfully wasn't around to hear about how her brother Harry was 'hung like a hippogriff,' but Sirius and James were "That's every reason, eh?" Harry asked in amusement. "You forgot abnormal stamina and the body of a Greek god." "Still a no, Harry," Nym replied in amusement. "Maybe somebody hit you with a curse that causes you to dislike near-perfect guys," Harry said, completely seriously and amusing those listening even further. "Oh well. I'll try again next time." Harry said, before suppressing the pain of Nym's rejection with Occlumency, which Sirius, James, and Remus noticed. Harry left the Great Hall to get some fresh air and think. Once outside, Harry thought back on his recent actions... Harry could now fluently speak another dead language, Ancient Greek, and read and write it, and had begun learning from Andros the Invincible. Andros' knowledge of wandless magic and other ancient magic was immense, at least in Harry's opinion. Though Harry was certain that the wandless magic was the real treasure and he had already gained a lot of knowledge of wandless magic and ancient spells that Andros knew. Apparently, all spells could be done wandlessly, but you had to have greater power for optimal results... Harry could probably manage all the first through third year spells wandlessly now, and he intended to gradually work on that in his spare time. He had already learned several applications of Blood Magic from Andros and was eager to learn more, but would have to wait until his next teacher introduced him to some. "Knut for your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked, joining Harry. "I'm just a restless person by nature and I like learning magic. My current main interest is wandless magic and applications of blood magic. But I've also been researching and building Grimoires devoted to various subjects." Harry replied, before sarcastically adding, "My vacation was very relaxing, so far." "There is nothing wrong with working hard, Harry, but you shouldn't over work yourself." Dumbledore said. "I haven't been. I adhere to a strict bed time and enjoy the research and work, but it's only my will-power that allows me to stop. It's paying off great rewards. I've rediscovered Ancient Greek spells, rituals, and blood magic. I became a Mage too, which I consider a huge accomplishment." "That's great. I noticed your power increase, which was drastic and very surprising..." Dumbledore said, leaving the question unasked, but his concern clearly expressed. "Grey Power Ritual, which can be repeated infinitely, and I know others too, but I have enough power for now. Were you interested in the alchemic version of Greek Fire, also?" "Yes. I've been searching for Greek Fire and Holy Fire since before even your parents were born. As a fire elemental, I've always been fond of the element. Something that I am sure that you can understand with your love of lightning." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. "I'm a storm, fire, and water elemental," Harry replied, shocking Dumbledore. "Yeah, everyone seems to share your reaction when they learn that. It seems that my Apprenticeship will help us both greatly in our respective goals... I can conjure Greek and Holy Fire. Not alot; until recently, but I can conjure both. So, I think I can help you achieve those goals." "That is most agreeable, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. With that, Harry began teaching the mighty, powerful, and experienced Dumbledore two very dangerous spells. To the few watching, it was quite surprising to see Dumbledore learning from a thirteen year old. It didn't take Dumbledore long to comprehend the conjuring and controlling of the two fire spells. They were quite easy to control. Even for non-fire elementals. Harry merely had to give Dumbledore a copy of the instructions for making Greek Fire afterward and had completed his part of their agreement. "Sir," Hermione Granger said, once Harry and Dumbledore returned to the party. "What was Harry teaching you? Everyone was wondering." "They were two very advanced and obscure spells. Well-beyond the NEWT-level and requiring immense magical power, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. Thankfully she didn't ask any more questions about spells that she could never hope to power. Line break-remove text and replace. 19th August, 1992. Time had continued to be kind to Harry. He had taken his OWLs and NEWTs in Arithmancy and had received his Mastery Certificates. He had quickly mastered what Andros could teach him with his ruthless pursuit of knowledge and his own experience allowing him to learn much faster. Unfortunately, Harry had to move on and learn from Herpo the Foul, who was an unpleasant bastard and routinely insulted him. Harry merely punished him by forcing him to remain even longer and suffer more pain because of it, but, that's okay, Harry was learning a lot. Apart from a house-elf trying to scare his little sister, life was going great. Apparently something bad was going to happen at Hogwarts and the little house-elf thought to try bullying Rose into not returning. Harry took what little mail Dobby had stolen and then banished him from Potter Castle and erected wards to keep him out, and then made Rose invisible to all house-elves not bound too House Potter's family members. Harry was hoping that was enough protection for her, but his parents had also informed Dumbledore of what Dobby said. As the Potter's all walked into Gringotts, they overheard Arthur Weasley say, "So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" "You aren't a match for Lucius Malfoy, or any true Slytherin," Harry said, before walking past the Weasley's. "How dare you speak to my husband that way?!" Molly screeched, thankfully waiting until everyone was in a cart. Unfortunately, she also waited until Harry was much closer, which caused him to briefly consider cursing the dumb broodmare. "All your husband has done is make a lot of enemies, take more from them; giving them less too lose, and paint targets on your entire families back for revenge attempts. Also, never screech, scream, or anything similar at me again. I don't answer too you and I owe you nothing." Harry replied coldly, not willing to suffer Molly's annoying, demanding, and over-bearing nature. When Molly, Ginny and Ron moved to say something, they were stopped by Percy and the Twins. They stopped by the Weasley vault first, which Molly emptied, and then they went to the Potter family Vault and withdrew money for Rose's schooling; since they had to come to this level anyway. Finally, it was time for Harry to withdraw money from his personal vault. "How come your personal vault is on this level?" Ron asked stupidly. "Because my personal wealth surpasses that of the Malfoy's and Black's combined," Harry answered, shocking the entire Weasley family. "I'm great at making money, and almost everything else that I do." Harry said, before going to withdraw money from his vault. The most telling part of that was that he said it all without arrogance, as if it was merely a statement of fact. Once Harry was inside, he paused to admire his greatly increased wealth. Harry wasn't completely truthful with Ron. He still had more wealth than Houses Black and Malfoy, but had also invested a great deal of his wealth in the muggle world, and he could still fund a five-year long war. Harry was amazing at making money. Even his hobbies had made him money. After a quick trip back to the surface, everyone began shopping. Harry purchased more wand polish, and when he learned that his sister didn't practice proper wand maintenance, he purchased her wand polish and a how-to guide. After everything else was purchased, they went to Flourish & Blotts, where, to Harry's disgust, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for his next waste of paper. "Perhaps we should come back tomorrow. Or mail-order." Harry said, disliking the crowds. He was out-voted and they continued inside. It actually wasn't as horrible as Harry expected. They were crowded, yes, but they were managing. Until Lockhart saw his sister and tried grabbing her. Tried, because Harry caught him by the fore-arm. "Attempting to grab, man-handle or assault nobility carries a penalty of five years in Azkaban. You won't be using my sister to improve your popularity, Lockhart. You'll have to rely on your worthless books that you apparently have to force people to buy for your year teaching at Hogwarts..." Harry said coldly, enjoying the look of anger on Lockhart's face at the insult to his work and Harry's casually revealing of something major. "But-" Lockhart began. "You heard my son," James said angrily. Lockhart tried continuing, but Harry cracked his wrist bone as a warning and caused him to whimper girlishly. "This warning also applies to Hogwarts. Your being a Professor doesn't allow you to harass your students and attempt to exploit their fame." "You can't-" Lockhart began, but Harry broke his wrist completely and caused him to scream girlishly and amuse the nearby men and boys. The Potter's began gathering up the required books for the upcoming school year, while ignoring the glares being sent their way from the old ladies and naive girls. The men actually didn't care and merely wished that they could have injured the annoying fop. After paying for their books, Harry was quite ready to leave the crowded store and go home. Naturally, Draco Malfoy ruined that by opening his stupid mouth. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said Draco. Rose straightened up and found herself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. "Famous Rose Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page." "Run along to your father, little Draco. Perhaps he should remind you not to start fights that you can't win... I believe your family has lost three million Galleons due to your stupidity. Eventually, your father just might write you off as a failure..." Harry said coldly, enjoying the look of rage on Draco's face. "And you are a huge failure and embarrassment, so it's only a matter of time." Rose looked amused by Malfoy's humiliation. Of course, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur Weasley saw us and came closer. And, of course, so did Lord Lucius Malfoy himself. Harry knew that wouldn't improve the situation any. "Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley," Lucius said, standing with his son Draco and sneering at the Weasley's. "Heir Potter," Lucius said to Harry, with hate and respect in equal measure. Potter had cost him a great deal, but he was a True Slytherin and had dealt immense damage to House Malfoy and set back his plans for generations. He critically damaged House Malfoy, briefly ruined alliances, and destroyed his sons marriage prospects. He inflicted more damage to House Malfoy than it had ever suffered since it's founding, and for that he had Lucius' hate and respect. "Lucius," said Arthur, nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Arthur flushed darker then either Ron or Ginny. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur replied. "Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower -" Arthur took the bait and attacked like a muggle, Harry thought in distaste. Harry still watched with interest, while wondering why Lucius Malfoy provoked had Arthur, apart from later demanding a Duel of Satisfaction. Eventually, Hagrid pulled the two apart. When Lucius returned Ginny's book to her, he had slipped another in with it, which Harry both noticed and sensed. Lucius Malfoy had just ridded himself of a horcrux... and Harry would be keeping his secret and letting Malfoy ruin himself and possibly damage Arthur Weasley too. Harry despised Ministry interference and confiscation, and had thankfully even devised counters, but, still, Arthur Weasley was an acceptable loss to moderate muggle protection with magicals keeping their rights and property. "A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -" Molly said. "He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into the report - said it was all publicity -" "You do realize that by attacking him he can now legally kill you in a Duel of Satisfaction?" Harry asked in disdain, and causing the Weasley's to become concerned. "He likely goaded you for that very reason, to remove you and kill off your Muggle Protection Act." And Harry would be having his minions who worked for the Daily Prophet remind Malfoy of that fact, in a manner that wouldn't be traced back to him. Harry would also be reporting Arthur Weasley's enchanted muggle objects to cause even more trouble. It was only a matter of time before somebody, likely Ron,had the terrible idea of using in front of muggles, and Harry was eager to prevent that. "That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed. "And destined to forever remain law, and all because of historical significance and because all three political factions can use it." Harry replied. "It's basically a nuclear deterrent to prevent everyone from attacking each other and causing untold chaos." That calmed Granger some and got her to shut up. "The law is also quite important. It has more often than not led to the early downfall of Dark Lords, and Magical Britain adopted the practice of duels before non-magical Britain did, and has had them for over eight centuries. The Duel of Satisfaction is a recently adopted term, but has existed in practice for over seven centuries." "He had a Mastery in History of Magic by age twelve," Lily said, when Harry got some strange looks. Once at the Leaky Cauldron, everyone went their separate ways. Once home, Harry discreetly commanded Rita Skeeter to write the article about Weasley's assault of Malfoy. That done, Harry gave the DMLE an anonymous tip through a pawn about Arthur's crimes and made sure that it could be traced back to Lucius with great effort. It would seem like Lucius retaliated against Arthur using the Ministry and his assault and crime would cost him support in the Ministry. Over all, Harry was quite pleased to weaken House Weasley. Harry's father could eventually loan the money to Arthur or Arthur would borrow it from Dumbledore, but it would still weaken him further. Hopefully Arthur borrowing it from House Potter would eventually give Harry leverage over House Weasley, and gain House Potter one more vassal.